Never Growing Up
by leathersilk
Summary: Ever wonder why Peter Pan decied to never grow up? Why he just dropped everything and left? well that's what im here to tell you. ( I worte this a while ago like a couple years so Ihope it's okay! plz R&R)


Why Peter Pan didn't want to grow up

You have all heard the story of "Peter Pan." The boy who never wanted to grow up. But do you know why he decided he didn't want to grow up? Do you know why he dropped everything and went to never land with Tinkerbelle? Well, that's what I'm here to tell you.

Peter was once actually happy with his family, and he loved the idea of growing up because it meant being like his father. Now this was only when he was six so he would stay with his mother during the day while his father went to work at the court house (he was a judge). Now one day things turned very wrong. He was at home with his mother and she was reading to him when there was a knock on the door. His mother marked the page they were on and got up to answer it. Peter sat on the couch while she was out of the room. When she came back she had tears streaming down her face. Peter didn't know what was wrong so he asked "Mama what's wrong? Who was at the door?" she let out a long sigh and said "Peter your father he...he…he was killed today at work, some one was not very happy with his decision so they killed him." Now Peter had heard about this when his parents would talk at the dinner table before which had made him upset so his father had said "don't worry it will never happen to me" so he had believed him. Now this was when peter had decided he **never** wanted to grow up. He didn't want anything to happen to him like what happened to his father and so many others.

That night when he was just about to fall asleep he saw something light up in the window and fly into his room. So he got up from bed and walked to the window where he had seen the figure. When he saw what it was he smiled and said "hello I'm peter what's your name little fairy?" she jingled a response that only he could've understood, for he was a very special boy, and he did her name was Tinkerbelle. Now he sat by the window and they talked for about an hour. What they mainly were discussing was Never Land. Tinkerbelle was telling him so many amazing things about it, the forests, the mermaids, the Indians, and of course the pirates. She said that if he wanted to she could take him with her back to Never Land. They could have so many adventures, so much fun. And the best part was, you would never grow up. Right away he agreed to come with her, never growing up was his dream and when he wanted to he could check up with his mother every once in a while. So Tinkerbelle told him they had to fly to get there. This disappointed him because he didn't know how to fly. So she taught him, all you had to do was think of a happy thought, trust yourself, and just a little pixie dust. So he closed his eyes and imagined that his father was still alive and believed that he could fly, he felt a little shower fall over him and felt his feet leave the ground. He opened his eyes and could see the whole city below him. Tinkerbelle was right in front of him leading the way. Now when he woke up in the morning all he could remember of the night before was feeling incredible. When he looked around he realized he inside a large hollow tree.

He got out of bed and looked around some more. There was a long, wooden tale, and to the right there was a small kitchen, and there were a couple beds other than his. By the time he had finished looking around Tink had caught up with him. She showed him the way out which he had not been able to find yet. All you had to do was pull a large leaf hanging down from the ceiling of the fort. The same for getting in from the outside. He stayed in Never land till he was 12 years old, which was the oldest Never land would you let grow to. By that time he had been begging Tink to let him see his mother. Finally she said yes, but only for one night. He agreed and left that instant. By the time he got to his old house he was bursting with joy, he hadn't seen his mom in almost 10 years and was sure she missed him too. But when he looked in the living room window he was ready to leave. Because she was with a man he didn't know and she was holding another baby boy. He had been replaced.

So from then on he never visited his home again. What he did, was go around to little boys' houses who didn't want to grow up or were abandoned and lead them to Never land to stay with him and forget their old lives. He called them "The lost boys'." But what he loved to do was go to a little girls' house and listen to stories she told to her two little brothers every night. They were tales of adventure and thrills, but his favorite one was about a girl named "Cinderelle" But he only ever got to listen to half of it, never the end. But one night he lost his shadow, and that's where your story comes in.


End file.
